


A Spell Gone Wrong (Or Right?)

by peezpark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peezpark/pseuds/peezpark
Summary: In which a spell goes wrong and Josie and Penelope find themselves in an interesting situation.(or a body swap au)





	A Spell Gone Wrong (Or Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought it'd be kinda interesting to see what would happen if they suddenly found themselves in each others bodies. It's not perfect but I was inspired and thought i'd write a quick fic to fill the posie void rn.

Josie entered the classroom and found her space next to Lizzie; advanced spells was one of her favorite classes. Penelope Park, on the opposite side of the room, was less interested. She was top of the class and naturally gifted with all the spells taught. She glanced over at Josie as her classmate walked in, shifting her attention away from her many admirers.

“Alright class! Let’s begin.” Dorian announced as he strode through the door. “Today we will be doing a complex spell which I like to call the vision exchange spell.” He looked around the room and set eyes on a witch from the Goth Coven, as they’re known. “This spell connects the sight of two witches, giving one the ability to see through the others eyes.” An excited murmur broke out across the class; some students looked worried but most were on the edge of their seats. 

“This sounds fun.” Lizzie whispered to her twin. “We could use this.”

“For good reasons I hope.” Josie replied, concerned for her sisters intensions.

“Of course.” Lizzie winked and consequently received an eye roll from Josie. “Ugh, Satan is staring at us.” Lizzie’s mood changed in a second as she locked eyes with Penelope through the chattering students.

“Leave her alone, Lizzie. What has she done to us? We’ve hardly spoken to her.” Of course, Josie knew exactly why Lizzie hated Penelope. She wanted her power and admiration, and although the twins were loved by the Salvatore School students, it wasn’t enough for Lizzie.

“Ok, Serena, repeat after me.” The goth witch had been chosen for the demonstration and was looking very nervous as she prepared herself and her partner for the spell. “Phesmatos Physium Calva.”

“Phesmatos Physicas Conmuto.” Serena tried to repeat.

“Well that was awful.” Lizzie whispered to Josie. “Is that even a spell?” This earned her another eye roll and a soft nudge which said, ‘shut up and let her live’.

“Good try, Serena. But unfortunately that was not the correct pronunciation.” The bell rung. “And that will be the end of class! Everyone is dismissed and make sure to study for next time.”

“Hey! Less evil twin.” Josie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Lizzie’s arch enemy.

“What do you want, Satan?” Lizzie exclaimed and gave her the death stare. “Shouldn’t you be sucking up to Dorian?” Penelope ignored her, instead focusing her attention once again on Josie.

“We would have aced that spell, Saltzman. We are the top two students after all.” Penelope smirked causing Lizzie to storm off leaving the two almost strangers alone. “Why don’t we study together in the library sometime?”

“Penelope. I don’t think we’ve spoken since I gave you a tour around the school on your first day”

“And I think we should change that. After all, it’s only Lizzie who seems to hate me.” Penelope winked. “Think about it.” Josie nodded, she had to admit that she had had a slight crush on the raven haired girl the first day she arrived. _What are you thinking? This is completely stupid… it’s Penelope, my twin's arch enemy. I couldn't._  Josie shook her not so innocent thoughts out of her head as she watched her classmate walk away.

“Ok! I’ll study in the library with you.” Josie shouted after her. _We are classmates after all… so why not become friends._

* * *

 “PENELOPE????” Josie stirred from her sleep upon hearing her twin's shrill cry. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TWIN’S BED?” _  
_

“What the hell, Lizzie? Penelope isn’t here.” Josie looked to her side to double check. _Hang on… what’s wrong with my voice?_  Josie dismissed the confusion immediately, putting it down to drowsiness and the onset of a cold. _  
_

“Ok, why are you talking about yourself in 3rd person? You really must be as crazy as they say you are.” Josie continued to stare at her twin and slowly got up. _This is weird._  She thought.

“Ok, I think it’s you that’s gone crazy. For the second time, Penelope isn’t here.”

“Then why are you standing right in front of me? And why did you wake up in my sisters bed this morning?” Josie clicked. She bolted to the mirror and stared in complete shock.

“Josie? What’s going on? Why weren’t you in your bed last night?” Josie, feeling like she was about to scream, turned from the mirror to face… herself. “And what is the devil incarnate doing in our room?”

“Lizzie…” Josie tried to explain but a hand shot in front of her face before she could even finish explaining.

“Lizzie.” Penelope tried explaining instead. “Listen to your sister.” Lizzie looked baffled.

“Ok, have you both gone out of your minds?”

“Just let us speak, Lizzie.” Josie said. Lizzie nodded and sat down looking faint.

“So I think that spell Serena mispronounced was a body swap spell instead. The only thing I can’t explain is why it went onto Josie and I and not another two witches, or even Serena and her friend.” Penelope explained.

“Ok so how do we solve this because I really want my sister back in her own body so I don’t have to wake up to you every morning.”

“Trust me, my body doesn’t want to see you every morning either.” Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope's comeback.

“Can we just figure out how to get back to normal without any bickering?”

“Of course.” Penelope winked and Josie felt extremely uncomfortable looking at her own face flirting with her.

* * *

“Dorian.” Penelope said with a stern expression. “We have a problem.”

“Oh hello, Josie. What can I help you with?” Dorian asked, unaware of the major issue he will soon face.

“Soooo, I’m not Josie.” Their substitute teacher’s brows furrowed and he started to speak but Josie stopped him.

“Penelope and I have switched bodies. We think that it has something to do with that mispronounced spell during class yesterday.” Dorian’s face turned from extremely confused to extremely worried in the split of a second.

“Of course. Physicas Conmuto. Physical change, or physical exchange.” He paced around the room. “I’ll call Hope and Alaric, maybe they’ll know what to do.” Both Penelope and Josie nodded. “I’ll get them to find you in the library.”

The prospect of spending time with Josie excited Penelope. She had admired her classmate from afar ever since arriving at the school. The only reason why she had never approached her until recently was because of Lizzie. She thought that she would never be anything more than her twin’s rival and that she would hate her because of Lizzie. Of course, Penelope vowed to herself never to show signs of her attraction in public and always walked around the school looking unbothered. This was her first chance of possibly making a move; even if this was not under the circumstances she would have liked.

“Penelope? Are you ok?” Josie was staring at her intensely through her own green eyes.

“Wow this really is weird.” She responded. “But you know, I’m glad I was swapped with you because I can’t think of anyone hotter.” Penelope added with a smirk getting a flustered Josie in return.

“S-same to you.” Josie was overjoyed to have swapped with Penelope of all people. “Maybe I haven’t completely gotten over my crush?”

“Your what?” Penelope smirked again making Josie even more flustered.

“I- I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“Sure.” Penelope placed her hand on Josie’s thigh. “Keep telling yourself that.” Josie shuddered and her breath hitched. _How could someone I have only just spoken to after so many years make me feel like this?_

“Josie? Penelope?” Hope’s voice brought Josie out of her thoughts. “We know how to get you back to your own bodies.”

* * *

“Lizzie?” The twin in question spun around to Josie’s voice.

“Hold on. How do I know it’s you?”

“Because, Evil Twin, we have switched back.” Penelope chirped in seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“Satan, thank you for confirming you’re back to normal.”

“You’re welcome. Oh and Josie… how about that library date later today?” Her green eyes looking softly into Josie’s brown making the latter’s heart flutter.

“Of course.” Josie smiled as her date walked away.

“Ok, when did this happen? You can’t go out with the actual devil!” Lizzie exclaimed whilst throwing her hands up in the air.

“You know, if you got to know her you’d find out she isn’t all that bad.” And with those words, Penelope, who had been eavesdropping to hear Lizzie’s reaction, felt like she could never lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
